


Blond hair, Blue eyes, and Vulnerable

by EnjolrasSeizedTheDay



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, but it's not graphic, jack grows as a person, violent homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay/pseuds/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knew this scene, he knew it by heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond hair, Blue eyes, and Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing based off this post of mine http://itwasaluckyshot.tumblr.com/post/148894729936/jack-and-kent-were-a-thing-right-like-some-kind

It was 2007 and Jack knew this scene by heart. Kenny was backed up to the wall a group of the bigger guys all around him. He didn’t know exactly what they were saying but he could guess, fag was a favorite word of theirs. He knew that Kent wouldn’t fight back, not really. He’d joke and try and get out of it, at worst he’d end up with a knee to the stomach but he’d be okay. He always told Jack he was okay. “Better me than you huh Zimms? What would people do if they thought Bad Bob Zimmerman’s son was gay” So Jack stayed out of it. But he made himself watch, the way Kent’s face was stone like this wasn’t bothering him, but Jack knew, his eyes showed how vulnerable he was. Jack watched because he wouldn’t step in, Kent, his best friend, his boyfriend, was being called names, getting hurt by his own team and Jack wouldn’t stop it.  


The first time it had happened Kent looked right at Jack his eyes big, scared, begging for help and Jack had turned away. He couldn’t help he had told Kent afterwards when they were alone, he couldn’t let anyone even suspect that he was just like Kent. For some reason Kent had agreed to protect Jack like this, and in turn Jack vowed to himself that he would watch.  


It was never too bad, at least that's what kent would tell him, once a black eye or bloody nose and Jack almost couldn’t watch but he knew he had to, if he wasn’t going to stop it he had to watch. There were horrible words said, knees and elbows thrown but Kent never broke, he never tried to get the guys to beat up on someone else, he never even cried even when Jack felt like he couldn’t watch Kenny was strong. Jack never understood why Kent didn’t resent him everytime he came to Jack and kissed him softly “they’ll get bored eventually, they’ll move on.” and it was never true but Kent never turned on Jack.  


Years later and Jack still had dreams about Kenny pushed against a wall, a bloody nose but he’s smirking, chirping the guy, like he wasn’t being assaulted in the locker room by his teammates. It was something he was sure would never leave him, he hadn’t seen Kent in years and he still couldn’t forget it.  


It’s 2015 and Jack knew what he was seeing. The tiny blond kid baked up against a wall. The words were different but they carried the same meaning. But this kid, he wasn’t standing tall, he wasn’t chirping the guy standing over him. His eyes showed how vulnerable he was but so did his body posture, the look on his face, the way his arms were curled around himself. Jack almost looked away but when he did he could see Kenny that first time and made up his mind.  


“Stop it. He’s part of the team and you’ll treat him like it.”  


“Yeah but-”  


“I don’t care, we’re a team here, knock it off.”  


Jack didn’t turn to look when he walked out of the locker room but he never had to decide weather to just watch or step in again. The younger player didn’t thank him and Jack was glad for that. The older players never turned on him, never accused him of being Eric’s boyfriend like he feared. Eventually he forgot about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i debated on going in to what would happen when Jack Realizes he probably could have stopped what was happening to Kent as well but...maybe I'll do that later.


End file.
